User talk:Sam1207
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! To get a started -Template Page shows the style of this wiki. HI Hello and welcome to the SWBF wikia. Do you mainly play SWBFI? If so the BFI sections of all the Infantry and Vehicles need updating. Hope to see you around. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Hi! Hello, Sam, welcome to battlefront wiki. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Player 1 Uh...it must be someone else, player 1 is a defult name and I don't feel like changing the name because it sound oddly cool. By the way, do you play Republic Commando? If you do, can you help me contribute to the Republic Commando wiki ? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Maps Yeah sure you can write about anything related to BF MODed or not. And yes please do add your strategy's. The only thin to remember is to follow the Manual of Style. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Sam... Please look into the Template Page for this wiki's page format and title rules.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 18:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... When did you check it? I just updated the information yesterday (on my time) about how to write the mod map page, and as far as I can tell, you need to describe more of your mod map. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mod Move to where??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "Bots" On your BF3 wishlist, last bullet, when you said you want "Bots" do you mean AIs? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Deleted message Thank you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Guard Sam, I name you a guard. Now to warn people of a block, put in the template Template:Block Warning and contact the admins. Thank you for your help. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello How is a british man like you still awake at this time? And now we got our self a "court" for talking about vandals...will edit that page soon. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin You need to have more contributing time and amount. You can begin by looking out for vandals, or start by removing the irrealevent categories Obi put up. When you are done, Kingo, chance, and I is going to have a little chat about it, deal? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well... Sure, you could help, after I have done editing the page. I will see you in a few hours, it's waaaay past my bed time (3AM here) and to see who it is from, check history. And, with you being an admin of two other wikis, your chance of being one is higher too. Can you give me the link to them so I can check them out tomorrow? See ya! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) iOS Wiki You could request for more editors here.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Sam. Thanks for the offer if scripting is the code used in templates then could you have a look at the Droideka page and the Template:SepUnit template, there's a mistake in there somewhere, but I can't read or write code, It's taken me 2 years to work out how to change colours etc. As for adminship, as this wikia is so small generally you just message an existing admin and we discuss it. I think you may need to make a minimum of 100 posts to be considered, however as you have a flawless record here and are already an admin on the SWG wiki you should get the role. Also if you are going to be adding strategies etc could you condense them so multiple related strategies are on one page so we don't end up with lots of pages with only 4 lines on. Oh about the lightsabre/lightsaber thing the spelling just needs to be consistant in each artical, as the rest of Yoda is writian in British English it should be lightsabre. The spelling on this wiki is just to make each page consistant with the bulk of the writing alredy on the page. I love your sig as well. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Thanks Thanks for that Sam I'm lost with code. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Response Cool, the sig looks neat. And the category Obi made was Category:Mod, or you can just check his contribution pages... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Adminship To see out citeria on adminship, go to Forum:Request. And may I see what is a proof of your good work? Other than removing Obi's category, that is. Best is to give me a link in this wiki which show how well you worked. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *Look at your profile page. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) OK *Do you mean add "Strategies" category? *Cool. and make sure to look at BFIMML and BFIIMML for mod updates *This wiki has A LOT of grammar mistakes. Make sure you fix them, if you want. *What is wrong with the SepUnit template? *And, remember, we got different spelling styles, so don't just click "edit" for just an American spelling "Error" Good to be working with you, Happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Sam, I just want to know, is Battlefront wiki merged with the SWgame wiki yet? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) List Sam, you can always check out the vandal listings to look for vandals. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good, so we havn't merged. And by the way, I left a request. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Do you think blocking somebody that don't sign is a bit...serious? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:41, September 28, 2011 (UTC) IOS Is Battlefront Mobile squadron a IOS game? And sure, we would sponcer if you...Before I start, can you tell me a bit more about the IOS? And how to become friend there? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) OK We are in. Is Angry Bird count? (Sorry, can't think of many...don't own "Advance" things any more) I will add a new section in our main page called "Sites we sponcer:" is that okay? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, I added battlefront wiki into SWgaming offical friend nomination list. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC)